


Sword in the Stone

by The_Marron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Arthurian, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sword in the Stone AU, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: “What did you think about Bokuto after seeing his room?”“That he is very wise. Very powerful and interesting. And that he really loves owls.”Kuroo laughed quietly at that.“Very astute observation. But it needs a tiny correction.”“What?”“He only loves one.”*Haikyuu 'Sword in the Stone!Au', anyone?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another unnecessary AU. 
> 
> Tel me if you spot a mistake, my computer hates me.

Hinata had heard stories about strange creatures living in the forest. Everyone had heard the stories. Girls disappearing on their way to grandma. Children not coming back to their parents. Women in shiny dresses bewitching princes. Everyone knew nothing good ever came from entering Forest Sauvage.

  
Only the bravest dared to venture into the woods alone and only to hunt, accompanied by their hounds and their serfs. Hinata had no one to keep him safe. The dogs were already in their cages and no servant would go anywhere with Hinata, mostly because Hinata’s position was not much higher than theirs. 

No one wanted to become ‘the one who disappeared in the forest with some orphan,’ and frankly Hinata couldn’t blame them. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t have been here either. But he had lost the falcon and stupid Kageyama, the ruler’s envoy had sneered at him for doing so and Hinata would not stand for that. He could accept his caretaker’s grumpiness, Mr. Takeda’s protectiveness and all the other people from the castle not expecting much of him, but for some reason Kageyama’s ‘I expected better’ spiel triggered something in Hinata and here he was, in the middle of the forest shouting ‘Natsu’ at the top of his lungs hoping that the blasted bird would appear sooner than later. It was getting dark and Hinata was not ready to become a legend just yet. And certainly not for dying horribly.

"Natsu! Come home or I will die out here searching for you and who would give you treats then?” He shouted and then a terrible thought entered his mind.

”I know you are a scavenger and I guess you could feast on my corpse, but Natsu, you are my friend, friends don’t eat each other, you know? And then you would prove Kageyama right and you don’t want that because he called you a weakling, so really, you should be on my side and come back. Natsu!”

  
Something moved on his right and Hinata was ready to bolt, when he heard someone’s joyous laughter.

“Hey Akaashi, did you hear that? That was an impassioned speech, if I heard one!” Before Hinata could make up his mind if he preferred to run away or face his death like a man, the bushes rustled again and someone entered the clearing.

At first Hinata was sure this was an old man- he had silver hair and a long black robe, but when he took a closer look he realized that the man’s face was rather youthful looking. He looked not much older than Hinata, but there was something strange about him. His hair aside, there was something odd in the way the man looked and it took Hinata a while to realize what it was.

The man had golden eyes. 

He was a wizard!

“Will you sacrifice me to summon some deamon?!” Hinata shrilled and tried to run away, but his legs decided this was the perfect moment to simply stop working. He was going to die because his body was too stupid to fight for its life. He could imagine the elegy Kageyama would probably prepare for Hinata’s funeral. _He died as he lived, incompetent and loud, please proceed to the wake._ Still, Kageyama was a knight, maybe the deamon summed with Hinata’s blood would get him one day, that would be some kind of poetic justice. 

“Demons? Oh no, kid. We don’t deal with demons, it would be awkward if I summoned my dad by accident, wouldn’t it?” The wizard replied, his voice loud and so cheerful that Hinata couldn’t help but relax. “We came here to help you, lad. You are far from home and apparently in a dire need of good education.”

“Education? Are you calling me stupid?!” Hinata exclaimed, full of hurt pride. He knew things! He knew how to hunt, how to take care of weapons and how to work with falcons…Alright, that last part was clearly not visible at the moment but Hinata had been taught a lot of things and he didn’t need some random guy from the bush to tell him he was some kind of uneducated heathen.

“Quite the contrary, my dear pupil! I think you are bright and destined for great things! You just need to use your head a little more and guess what, you have just found yourself a tutor!” The wizard replied, spreading his arms wide in excitement. 

“Bokuto, it is a bit jarring to hear you telling people to use their head.” This voice was new, so Hinata was back on his guard.

“Unfair, Akaashi! I am the greatest wizard of all times!”

“You are barely in the top three, don’t get too full of yourself.” The voice replied, the tone flat. Hinata would be more entertained by the banter if he knew who exactly was speaking. An Invisible Man? An elf? 

“Akaashi!” The wizard, Bokuto it seemed, spluttered in indignation. Then he seemed to remember Hinata’s presence, because he turned towards him and gave him a blinding grin.

“Don’t worry about Akaashi, he is strict, but he is simply the best and his pointers will save you in the future a lot of times, trust me. He just needs to warm up to you a bit.”

“Oh…Sure. Hello, Mister Akaashi?” Hinata tried, looking around like an idiot. He still didn’t see anyone. And then there was a blow of the wind and something landed gently on his shoulder. When Hinata dared to turn his head, he was welcomed with the most amazing owl ever. It was black, like a raven, with eyes almost shining in the dark. It looked truly regal. 

“Nice to meet you, Hinata.” The owl spoke, and Hinata had to stop himself from jumping up, afraid it might offend the animal. The man. Mister Akaashi. Then his head caught up with what the owl had said.

“Excuse me, Mister Akaashi, but how do you know my name?” Hinata asked, carefully. Maybe they were observing him. Maybe they were bandits, trying to lure him further into the forest so they could actually feast on his bones, or something. 

  
The wizard who had been pouting the whole time Hinata had been preoccupied with Akaashi, finally perked up. 

“From me! I have seen the future and I knew we would find a boy with fiery hair who would be named like the sun and that we would help him achieve great things! And that is what we are going to do, you know?” Once again, the wizard gave Hinata a wonderful smile.

Akaashi seemed to have his fill of fraternizing with Hinata, for he took off and landed on Bokuto’s shoulder, which seemed to cheer up the wizard completely. 

“Err, Mister Bokuto, that is great but I need to come back to the castle, I have got page duties and Lord Ukai would not be thrilled to have me missing in the following weeks, so… I think I should just go?”  


The wizard didn’t stop smiling.

“Most certainly, it is getting late and you must be getting tired from all this shouting. Akaashi, could you bring Natsu back? Your presence has an amazing effect on birds, I bet she would follow you wherever you would want her to.” Akaashi did not reply, but he did take off from Bokuto’s shoulder and disappeared into the night.

“He will get her, he is awesome like that. So, lead the way.”

Hinata was so confused that he forgot how to speak for a moment.

“Don’t just stand there, we are going to the castle after all! I could teleport us, but then Akaashi wouldn’t catch up with us and I’d hate to travel without him.” Bokuto said and stared to walk roughly in the direction of the castle.   


“We are going to the castle?” Hinata finally voiced, although this was only one of hundreds of questions that swarmed in his head.

“Of course! I am moving in, I am your tutor after all!”

Hinata simply followed after the wizard, too curious to worry.

His survival instinct was shitty after all.

*  
Convincing Lord Ukai to let Bokuto stay was easier than Hinata imagined. Bokuto simply introduced himself, said ‘no honorifics please’, changed Lord Ukai into a crow and back into human again, avoided Lord Ukai charging at him with the sword, and somewhere in this whole confusion he managed to get an invitation to stay as long as he needed. Winning an argument with Lord Ukai was far more impressive display of magic than all of this shape-shifting, if Hinata was any judge.

  
After Bokuto and Akaashi, who managed to return Natsu safely, headed to Bokuto’s newly appointed chamber, Lord Ukai turned to Hinata.

“I have no idea what you are supposed to achieve Hinata, but do try as hard as you can. The Owl Wizard does not take apprentices, everyone knows that. You must be pretty special.” And with a small smile, Lord Ukai left the dining room, leaving Hinata with even more questions.

What was he supposed to achieve? His biggest dream had always been to become a knight, to fight in tournaments like Kageyama and others, to be famous and brave and fearsome, even despite his unimpressive posture. But would a wizard go out of his way to change a page into a knight? 

As far as Hinata knew, only fairy godmothers appeared solely to grant someone’s wish, and even their magic worked for a limited time. And really, Hinata was not a great fan of turning back into himself at midnight, or whatever. He wanted to be a knight because of his own abilities, because of his own merits. He didn’t need nor want magic to help with that. If Bokuto was to teach him jousting… But it didn’t seem so, he didn’t even have a horse. 

  
On the way to his own chamber, Hinata passed a very troubled-looking Kageyama, but he decided to ignore him this time. Right now he had far more pressing topics to think about and frankly, he didn’t care if Kageyama had heard everything, what could he even do?

*

  
It turned out that he could do plenty, namely he could appear in Bokuto’s chamber to beg him to take him as an apprentice too.

“I don’t know what fate you have in mind for Hinata, but I want to learn as well.” He said, bowing his head and Hinata who had just arrived was a bit taken aback with how humble he looked. A far cry from the haughty Kageyama, the youngest of the Knights of the Royal Advisors.

“Listen here, kid. I would love to teach you, but there are some limits to my magic – I can only use it to serve Fate and unfortunately, I cannot use magic for you. I cannot change you nor can I see your path. I am not sure I have much to offer you.” Bokuto replied, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Kageyama’s lips became a thin line, but he still didn’t raise his head. 

“I can teach him.” A rustle of feathers, and Akaashi was on Bokuto’s arm, peering down at Kageyama with curiosity.

“My teachings may not be what you want, but they will certainly be what you need. The question is, will you accept them?”

  
Kagayama raised his head to look at the speaker. His face betrayed his surprise as he realized that it was the owl that spoke to him, but he remained composed. 

“I want to learn.” He repeated. Akaashi did not move, his piercing gaze still fixed on Kageyama. 

“Why?”

“Because I feel that whatever I should do is connected with him.” Here, Kagayama pointed at Hinata, which was surprising. And rude. 

“I don’t know what he is destined for but I knew the moment I saw him that my destiny is connected with his.” If it was any other person, Hinata might have laughed. No one in their right mind would say something so strange with such confidence. 

“He seems to be fairly sensitive to magic, Bokuto. I will teach him.” Akaashi seemed very intent on teaching Kageyama and Hinata felt a bit jealous. Wasn’t Akaashi here to teach him? That was what Bokuto had said yesterday and know he was taking on a different pupil… Not fair! Anyone could mentor Kageyama, he was a knight, he was famous and awesome, so yeah, plenty of people who would want to be his teacher. He didn’t have to take Hinata’s tutors!

“I bet I will learn faster than you!” Came out of Hinata’s mouth and Kageyama immediately straightened his back.

“Maybe you should actually learn something first? No one would be impressed with empty proclamations!”

Before Hinata could figure out some response, Bokuto shouted something in a strange language and Kageyama disappeared from Hinata’s line of vision. Everything became so big and terrifying and his whiskers picked up so many threats that Kageyama became a distant memory in Hinata’s mind.

A huge shadow passed over him.

The first lesson in Hinata’s magic education was that mice are fast but not fast enough to run away from an irritated owl.

*

  
After that first morning things settled down a bit. Hinata and Kageyama spent mornings with Bokuto and Akaashi, both engrossed in their studies. Bokuto seemed to take a great pleasure in changing Hinata and himself into different animals and wondering around the world, explaining to Hinata how it worked. 

For now, Hinata’s favourite adventure was the time when they both changed into cats and simply lazed around the castle. 

“Knowing when to relax and gather one’s strength is something people forget to do as they grow older. They think they are so important that they do not have the time to rest. In result, they never reach their full potential because they are simply too tired.”

Bokuto had explained as they were taking their afternoon nap in the full sun on the roof of the castle.

“But isn’t laziness bad, and doing your best good?” Hinata had asked then.

“Well, sure, but think about it that way – would you force a horse to gallop after a hard day of work and expect it to win a race with a well-rested stallion?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then why do you think humans should overexert themselves? Are they better than beasts, do their bodies run on something more divine? No, my boy. We too need rest, the more responsibilities we have, the more dire the need.”

And after that, for the first time in so many years, Hinata did nothing until the end of the day. Sure, he got an earful from Lord Ukai the next day, but he woke up more rested and cheerful than ever. He was even nice to Kageyama!

  
Hinata still had no idea what exactly was Kageyama learning from his lessons with Akaashi, but he seemed very interested in everything the owl had to say and treated him with utmost respect. 

“You don’t mind that you bow to an owl?” Hinata once asked him and Kageyama gave him a confused look.

“If the owl is wiser than me, then not at all. Lord Akaashi deserves all the respect. If you have the opportunity, try to learn from him as much as you can.” That was… strange. It was uncanny to talk to Kageyama without any hostility between them, a thing that started to gradually happen more often. 

“I will try… Kageyama, don’t take it the wrong way, but you are a royal envoy. Are you allowed to stay here with us, won’t they sent back for you?” Kageyama frowned and Hinata worried that he might have destroyed everything they managed to build throughout their shared education.

“Lord Oikawa had sent me here with letters and told me to come back when I complete a quest, so that I can be truly recognized as a knight.” This sounded awesome! Everyone knew that Lord Oikawa was the closest this country had to a king, and since the search for the Chosen Hair was still not concluded, he was the main ruler of the lands.

“What is your quest? Do you have to slay a dragon? A Questing Beast? Maybe bring a magic sword? Can I help?” Before Hinata’s excitement could fully consume him, Kageyama sighed tiredly and quickened his pace. 

“Kageyama! Tell me! What is a quest a real knight can get? Please, I want to know, do I have to slay a giant to become a knight?”

  
Kageyama turned abruptly. 

“He told me to come back when I complete the quest of becoming less annoying.” He growled and stomped off, leaving Hinata pretty stupefied.

*

Bokuto seemed to fit right in at the castle. He talked to all of the servants and he seemed to be in a good relationship with Ukai, he was a loud and cheerful presence and Hinata liked the castle a bit more now that Bokuto was in it. 

  
However, the moment the sun set, Bokuto disappeared in his chambers and only Akaashi could accompany him. That made Hinata wonder. Bokuto had no problem with Hinata roaming around his bedchamber during the day. It was amazing! It was filled with old books, with strange machines and potions, it looked like a centre of magic, with random tools and objects levitating at most surprising times. And just so many owls! Bokuto had paintings of owl, he had drawing of them, of different species and sizes, he had few feathers hanging on threads, adding to the mysterious aura of the room. Looking at the chamber two things were clear – Bokuto was a wizard. A wizard, who really loved owls.

  
Hinata suspected that even cooler things went on in the chamber during the night, but he was not allowed to check. 

He was granted the opportunity in the least convenient moment.

It all started out innocently. Hinata had been learning writing and reading with Akaashi, who was, just like Kageyama said, a patient and capable teacher. His instructions were clear and he didn’t seem to be too irritated whenever Hinata got something wrong. Kageyama was outside, training with his sword and Hinata had some troubles with concentrating because while science, nature and letters were all pretty interesting, his dream was still to become a knight, so Kageyama was slightly more interesting than Akaashi at the moment. No offense to the owl, though. 

“Hinata. It seems I have lost you. What absorbs your thoughts?”

  
Without thinking, Hinata blurted out “Kageyama” and regretted it instantly. Bokuto, who had been writing something down on the parchment burst out laughing, his laughter not malicious but with a mocking tone to it, which made Hinata blush hard. 

“Oh, boy, that, I cannot help you with. Love is too powerful to be governed by magic, I am afraid. But you should tell him, I think he might take it better than you would think.” Bokuto finally said, mirth still evident in his voice. 

“That’s not what I meant, I just wanted… I want to be a knight! There is nothing better than being a brave warrior whom everyone loves, and completing quests and saving princesses and all!” Hinata exclaimed, his legs leading him to the window overseeing the court where Kageyama trained.

“You only say that because you haven’t tried flying.” Bokuto replied and approached Hinata with a strange glint in his eye.” Yes, I think you are ready to taste the dream…” He muttered something under his breath and Hinata was overcame with the feeling of shrinking down, a sensation he was now pretty used to. Suddenly instead of a boy, he was a bird perched on the window sill. He felt os light all of a sudden!

“Bokuto, are you going to change with me? Are going to teach me how to fly?!” Hinata chirped excitedly, jumping up a bit on his new legs. He looked at his feathers. They were pitch black. Was he a raven? He looked to Bokuto a question ready on his lips,err...beak, but Bokuto’s face made him stop. There was something so sad hiding in the golden eyes, some kind of longing that Hinata could not understand. He was even afraid to ask.

“I won’t change with you this time, Hinata. I can’t.” Bokuto replied in a quiet voice, and Hinata immediately regretted his happiness. For some reason his mentor was not able to enjoy flight, something he had just said, was the dream… It now seemed unfair to Hinata that Bokuto was not able to share his magic with no one else than Hinata. Could he cast any spell only for himself? Maybe that was why Hinata was not allowed in his room? Did the room disappear every night, like in a fairy tale? That would be horrible… Before he could voice any of his thoughts, Akaashi landed next to him.

“Bokuto could tell you everything there is about the physics of flight, but you would not understand it and frankly, you shouldn’t know it. Unless you want your people to burn you on a stake in a few years.” Hinata had so many questions…

“Bokuto. I will handle that lesson. Calm down in the time we are not here. You’ve been doing so greatly lately, you deserve some rest.” Akaashi’s voice was surprisingly gentle, something Hinata had not witnessed before. Bokuto simply nodded and caressed Akaashi’s left wing with his fingers. 

“Be careful and teach him well.”

Akaashi blinked in affirmation. 

“Alright little crow.” Oh, so he was a crow! “First we shall try gliding. Be aware of your feathers and of your tail. Do not fight the wind – he is your guide and your support. And be mindful of everything around you. The skies may look empty, but they never are.” And with that, Akaashi jumped up a little, spread his wings and swooped down from the window sill. Without much thought, Hinata followed.

Flying was… It was out of this world.

The feeling of wind carrying his body, of being sensitive to every current, of being so above everything else… It was overwhelming. It was amazing! Hinata felt so confident, so fast and invincible, like never before. Flying was the best!

  
He wanted to show Kageyama his new form, but before he could look around for him, a strong gust of wind blew him and he lost control of his flight. As he flapped his wings helplessly, Akaashi flew right to his side.

“Relax, let the wind take you higher.” Hinata stopped struggling, and truly, the wind stopped fighting him. 

Once again in control, Hinata allowed himself to show off a bit. He flew in circles around Akaashi, he tried out barrels and he even managed to twist his body around, like a small cyclone, without falling down. He was so proud of himself, so drunk on this new experience that he didn’t hear Akaashi’s warning until it was too late. 

“Hinata, hawk! Into the trees!”

Hinata turned his head and squawked in terror. Indeed, a hawk not unlike Natsu was barreling down from the above, his sights clearly on Hinata. He tried to make for the trees, but he was too slow. The hawk’s triumphant shriek sounded just above him, when Hinata heard a thud. 

Akaashi attacked the hawk with his talons.

“Into the woods, Hinata! Hide somewhere safe!” Was the last shout Hinata heard as he flapped his wings to get away from the battlefield. He was so panicked he had no idea where he was going and only when he somehow managed to get himself into chimney he was able to think about what happened.

Akaashi attacked a hawk for him!

Was he alright?

Hinata should get help, he should get Bokuto, he only had to get up from this fireplace and find his way back to the castle, Bokuto would know what to do, how to help…

  
Before he could make any move, he was squeezed tightly in someone’s grasp. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? A crow! Perfect, just what I needed for my potion!” Said the owner of the hand that separated Hinata from freedom. Now that he was out of the fireplace he could look around. He was in a small cottage, not unlike any others, if you didn’t count all the parts of animals hanging from the walls. There were some plants too, but long garlands of talons, fangs and feathers made Hinata pause. Did he stumble into a bad wizard’s place? Oh no, he was going to die after Akaashi risked his own life to ensure Hinata was safe, Bokuto would be so mad…

“You have very small talons, so maybe I will take your beak? You feathers are nice too…” Hinata finally looked at the man who held him. He was tall, although from Hinata’s perspective every human was tall now and he had black hair. That was all Hinata’s brain was able to process. 

“I am not a crow!” He shouted, hoping that maybe evil wizards had some kind of code that didn’t allow them to kill humans. After all, there were no human skulls in the cottage. Then again, what if that man ate people?

“Oh really? You certainly look like one…” The man said, his tone seemingly pleasant but with a dangerous undertone to it. 

“I was changed into a crow! I am a human!”The man chuckled. 

“Of course, every crow says that. Let me guess, you are a prince from far away and if I get you a princess, she will kiss you, you will turn back and give me half of the kingdom?”

“Sorry sir, I’m just a page, so not really…” The man was now looking at him closely. 

“A page you say… Who in their right mind would curse a mere page?”

Suddenly, a gust of wind opened the door to the cottage with a loud thud.

“I would. Leave the boy alone, Kuroo.” It was Bokuto, but for the first time since that first night, Hinata was terrified of him. His eyes were blazing with anger and there was something dark hidden in his expression.

The man, Kuroo, didn’t seem fazed.

“Bokuto, how nice to see you! It’s been ages since you last came here, are you here for another round of our famous duels? I have missed those, I do love to win…” The man said with an easy grin that quickly faded when he looked at Bokuto’s stormy expression.

“Not today, I presume. I was only teasing the poor fellow, didn’t know you decided to change your animal companion…”He didn’t finish. The loud roll of thunder sounded outside and Bokuto’s eyes changed from gold into the colour of a fire. Long shadows started to move on the floor and Hinata deeply wished to be anywhere but here.

“Akaashi is missing, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, his voice threatening.

“Oh damn.”

In that moment, Hinata was suddenly free and he crashed to the floor, too surprised to even move a wing. 

“Wasn’t me, I swear. You know I like provoking you, but I would never touch him.” Kuroo said and scooped up Hinata back into his hand, to carry him to Bokuto, who was still standing by the door, a perfect statue of fury and power.

“Here, take the boy, I will help you search. We will have our legendary duel some other day.” Hinata landed safely on Bokuto’s shoulder and in that moment, Kuroo disappeared. Instead of him, there was a black cat standing at the threshold, clearly waiting for Bokuto to move. 

Something changed in Bokuto then and he finally closed his eyes. The shadows disappeared. When the wizard opened his eyes, they were gold again. He didn’t look angry now. He looked miserable, pale and worried. 

“Yes, thank you. Lead the way.”

Hinata remained quiet throughout the search. He didn’t have much to say now. It was his fault Akaashi was missing, he was the one who didn’t notice the hawk, he was the one who couldn’t run away in time…  
No, he would get sad about it later. Now what mattered was finding the owl.

They searched for an hour, Kuroo on land, Hinata in the skies and Bokuto with his magic, listening to the trees and water, asking nature to help him in quiet tones, so full of sadness that Hinata’s own animal heart almost broke, even if he didn’t understand the language. 

He regretted this whole day so much. People were not meant to fly, they were not strong enough to handle the freedom that came with it. Not strong enough to face the consequences… Hinata was ready to quit and sit somewhere on a nearest branch just to cry, hoping that no one would find him, when he saw it – a dark shape hidden in the nearest tree hollow. 

His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would escape his frail ribcage. Could it be?

“Bokuto!!! Bokuto I found him!” He screamed as loud as he could with his crow throat. It was definitely Akaashi. He was wounded and weak, but his green eyes were open and Hinata could see some recognition in them.

“I’m glad you are safe.” Akaashi said, his voice merely a whisper and Hinata wanted to cry so much, out of relief or guilt, he didn’t know.

“Akaashi!” That was Bokuto, his movements frantic as he looked around the trees, searching for the owl. 

“Over here!” Hinata shouted back and he immediately had to move away. In a blink of an eye, Bokuto was already on the branch, a black cat following after him.

“Thank gods… You are alive, Akaashi, you are alive!” Bokuto was probably crying, Hinata realized. He couldn’t see anything else aside from the wizard’s shaking back, but he could guess. He felt more awful with every minute.

  
It took a while for Bokuto to figure out the way how to lift Akaashi without aggravating his wounds, but they finally managed.

Their way back home was a silent one, with Akaashi tucked close to Bokuto’s chest, covered from the wind by a cloth procured from somewhere, probably via magic. Hinata didn’t even attempt to fly, not wanting to bring any more trouble. He was too slow walking though, so he finally accepted Kuroo’s offer of being carried on his back.

“Well that was an awful night.”Kuroo said at some point, loud enough for Hinata to hear, but quietly enough not to disturb the quiet conversation between wizard and the wounded owl. 

“I’m so sorry…”

“Not your fault, kid. I’m sure they don’t blame you. I know Akaashi doesn’t. And Bokuto, bless his soul if he has one, has a talent for getting both of them into far worse trouble, so he cannot exactly judge.”

Hinata accepted that in silence. He wanted to believe in Kuroo’s words, but his heart told him that it was still his fault. He was the one showing off after all. Akaashi warned him and… 

“Stop that. I can hear your thoughts, they are so gloomy and loud.” Suddenly, Kuroo started to grow and instead of sitting on black cat’s back, Hinata was perched on a human shoulder.

“Who are you?” Hinata dared to ask, trying to derail his thoughts from the current events.

“Oh, I’m no one as grand as Bokuto. I’m an alchemist, for the most part. I am also Bokuto’s friend and sometimes rival, as it happens so often with us, magic folk. Sometimes we fight, but we mostly collaborate. “

“Why did you want to hurt me?” Hinata couldn't stop the shiver that interrupted his question. Then again, he had been truly terrified back in Kuroo’s cottage.

“I didn’t, don’t be so dramatic. I knew you were human so I wanted to tease you a bit. I didn’t know you were Bokuto’s pupil.”

Hinata processed that in silence.

“Can you turn me back into human?” He finally asked and Kuroo sighed.

“No. Not my spell, not my power. Kenma could maybe, he is a master cursebreaker, but he went travelling a month ago and hasn’t returned yet.”

  
Hinata gazed upon Bokuto’s back.

“He is not going to turn me back now, he is focused on Akaashi and I cannot really demand his attention now.”

“How mature of you. I’m impressed.” Despite his aloof expression, Kuroo sounded sincere.

“What did you think about Bokuto after seeing his room?” The alchemist asked after another long silence.

Hinata pondered the question for a moment.

“That he is very wise. Very powerful and interesting. And that he really loves owls.”

Kuroo laughed quietly at that.

“Very astute observation. But it needs a tiny correction.”

“What?”  


“He only loves one.”

*

  
Kuroo turned back just before the castle gates, saying that he would be of no help there and that his cottage was calling him. Despite his initial fear of the man, Hinata didn’t really want him to go. But go he did and Hinata was left alone with a miserable wizard and a wounded owl. No one noticed him, so he trailed after Bokuto. 

Not sure what to do with himself, he followed Bokuto inside the chamber. Still unnoticed by the wizard, he flew up to sit on the desk, so that he could stay out of the way and yet still see what was going on with Akaashi.

The room looked the same as it did during the day, so Hinata was not sure why he was forbidden to enter.

And then Bokuto laid Akaashi down on the bed.

Strange shadows passed through the room and suddenly, instead of an owl, there was a young man on the bed. He had short dark hair, and pale skin covered in numerous cuts and gashes.

“Bokuto. We agreed. You won’t do it unless it’s necessary. Until the curse is broken you were supposed to…”

“I know, Akaashi, I know alright?!” Bokuto sounded panicked and Hinata jumped a bit at the force of his voice.” I know I cannot use that magic, but Akaashi! I know nothing about treating owls. I know plenty about healing humans so I need you to be human tonight.”

“That would be hard, I’ve never been one.” Came Akaashi’s reply, and although he sounded pained, there was a lace of amusement there. 

“I know. Neither have I.” Bokuto replied in a whisper and Hinata finally noticed how he had changed. Instead of his silver hair sticking in every direction, there was a pair of silver horns protruding from his skull. His eyes were still gold, but his teeth and claws seemed sharper, inhuman. 

At first Hinata was a bit confused, but then he remembered a strange bit from the beginning of his acquaintance with the wizard.  


_We don’t deal with demons, it would be awkward if I summoned my dad by accident, wouldn’t it?_

That was why no one was permitted to go inside the chamber at night. Bokuto’s spells, used only for Hinata, were wearing off. He came back to his true appearance. 

“Bokuto, you promised. You won’t use your magic at all. Not until Hinata fulfills his destiny.”

“And what, I shall sit here, knowing that your wounds won’t heal without magic, watch you die away everyday and do nothing?”

“There is another option.”

“No.”

They were both quiet for a while and when Hinata raised his head, he noticed tears streaming down Bokuto’s face. 

“Akaashi, I cannot do this without you, you know I can’t. You are wiser than me, all I have is the power but without your guidance I am…”

“Still a wonderful wizard.”

“Akaashi…”

“You cannot break the oath. You know that. You cannot heal me without your magic. You know that too. Let me return.”

“Do you want to? Do you want to leave me, are you tired of being with me, are you so bored of me that you just need an excuse to run away?!”Bokuto’s anger seemed to snuff out the rest of the light from the room. Akaasji just sighed.

“Don’t be foolish. I simply do not wish to die, not when we are so close to the end of this ordeal.”

“I don’t know when you will come back.”

“Neither do I, but I will, you know that. One last time you use magic for Hinata’s sake, I will be there. They promised me that I would be there.”

“It could take years…” Bokuto’s voice broke a bit.

“Or just days. I will return to you.”

For a moment everything went quiet. Hinata was so lost, trying to understand everything that was being said… Where was Akaashi returning? Oh no, did Hinata’s stupidity separate them from each other for good?   
When he finally silenced his thoughts, he realized everything was eerily quiet. He looked in the direction of the bed and his little heart cried out a bit. 

His two teachers were entwined in a tight, desperate embrace, their lips pressed together. Hinata had heard a lot of stories about true love’s kisses, but he never imagined they could look so magical. So desperate. And so heart-breaking. 

“I will miss you every single day.” Bokuto breathed out when they separated, his forehead resting on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I will miss you too. I’m sorry it turned that way, but I couldn’t just watch, I couldn’t let him be harmed.”

“I know, Akaashi. I know. Come now, before I change my mind and throw this damned oath back into hell.”

“Goodbye.” With that, the room was filled with white light and both men disappeared, leaving Hinata on the desk, confused and hurting. Bokuto must hate him.

  
The wizard came back soon after, without Akaashi. He looked back to normal, his silver hair shaped like an owl’s head back in its place, horns long gone. Exhaustion and sadness were evident on his face, but he did not set Hinata on fire. Yet. 

“He said goodbye to you. You should have replied, we might not see him for a while.” Bokuto said out of the blue and snapped his fingers.

  
Normally Hinata was happy to go back to his own form. Now, he felt terrible as a human being. 

“Where did he go? Will he be alright?” Bokuto just gave him a tired look.

“He went back home. He will be fine. We won’t.” 

Hinata ran away from the chamber, crying. 

He didn’t know how he made his way to Kageyama’s chamber, why he woke him up and told him everything, he really couldn’t tell what made him do it, but crying in front of the knight, sharing the burden with, it made everything slightly more bearable.

“Don’t worry too much, dumbass. This is more complicated than just you. You were simply unlucky and Lord Akaashi was required to return either way.”

“What?”

“They are both cursed. They cannot be together during your trial, they have too much power and too many reasons to change the Fate, and this has to be you. Only you.”

Hinata didn’t understand then, but he still felt slightly better.

*

  
The moment he pulled out the sacred sword from the stone, everything clicked into place. The absence of the king, Bokuto’s teachings, Kageyama’s strong belief that his place was right beside Hinata, everything became clear the moment he touched the hilt and saw the heavenly light descend around him.

Did he fulfill his destiny?

Did he fail?

He looked around, searching for some familiar face in the crowd that surrounded him. And then he saw it – Bokuto’s bright grin, the one he hadn’t seen in the months following Akaashi’s departure. 

“Splendid! Just wonderful, kid!” Bokuto shouted and Hinata, still overwhelmed, risked a smile. The crowd roared, hailing his name.

Then, Kageyama approached him and fell on his knee, bowing his head.

“What are you doing?”

“Paying respects to my king.”

King. He was going to be a king?!

Hinata looked to Bokuto, who simply shrugged and smiled in triumph.

“Let’s see what you remember from my lessons, young one!”

*

  
The following months were the hardest and yet the happiest in Hinata’s life. Gathering comrades, uniting the country, telling Lord Oikawa to stop ordering Kageyama around, all of that wouldn’t be accomplished without Bokuto’s help, Hinata was well aware.

  
After Hinata had pulled the sword out of the stone, Bokuto came back to his lively self. He still stared wistfully at every owl that flew in the night and when he was not helping Hinata, he was usually found by some water, simply staring at it, but it seemed he regained hope.

Hinata remembered well everything that was said that fateful night – the moment Akaashi comes back was to be the moment Bokuto would no longer have any magic to serve Hinata. And Hinata still couldn’t decide what he wanted more, for Akaashi to come back right here, right now, to have his mentors united once again, or for Akaashi to never return, so that he could count on Bokuto’s help all the time.

“But that is not very mature. And especially not how a king should behave. So I am getting ready to say goodbye to them both.” Hinata confessed one day to Kuroo and Kageyama, two of his newly appointed advisors. 

“Amazing, Bokuto actually managed to teach you something that is not staring at Akaashi as if he is the eight wonder… He might move up in the ranking.” Kuroo replied, and Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, probably to defend Akaashi’s honour, when the horn sounded in the distance.

Peace talks failed. 

War.

Hinata needed Bokuto a little longer.

*

  
“Won’t they rebel against me now? I’ve broken the magic sword, the one symbol of my rule.” Hinata asked, trying to match Bokuto’s pace.

“Nonsense. You’ve given this country peace and prosperity, if they really care about one magic sword then they are really not fit to live here.” The wizard replied, making his way through the bushes like a man on the mission.

“Besides, you will be given a new one.”

“What? Shouldn’t I forge my own from a comet? Maybe take it back from a dragon’s cave? Or reshape this blade into a different one?”

Bokuto sighed.

“You’ve read way too many books. That’s Akaashi’s influence, right there.”

Finally, they stopped at the shore of a small lake. 

Bokuto murmured something under his breath and the water started to move, to swirl and shine in strange colours. Suddenly, a sword appeared in the middle of the vortex, held by a pale hand. The water rose and a white figure with a sword in their hands slowly approached them.

Hinata was too bewildered to do anything, but he could hear Bokuto’s ecstatic cheer.

The figure stopped in front of Hinata and only then did the young king realize what, or rather who he was looking at.

Black hair, pale skin, wise green eyes, white robes...

Akaashi returned.

“King, please accept this sword as the last gift the Fate provides for you. It will not be broken, it cannot be stolen, but it marks the end of magic in your kingdom. Will you accept it?”

Some small part of Hinata wanted to say no. He needed the wizard, he needed all the help he could get. He was just a page, picking up swords from stones shouldn’t be a reason for establishing monarchy, and frankly, Hinata only wanted to be a knight… But it was just a small part of him. 

The other one was aware of how much he was needed now. How much he had learned. How much he had yet to learn. But the time for learning from teachers has ended. Now, he would learn on his own. Besides, he wasn’t alone. He had Kageyama and Kuroo, Tsukishima who was grumpy but smart, Yamaguchi, who was loyal to a fault. Somewhere deep inside, Hinata knew there will be even more companions in the future. The future they will build with their own hands, without magic and Fate.

“I will be grateful to accept it.” He finally replied and took the sword from Akaashi. This one was different than the sword in the stone. This one was his. It held no divine power, Hinata could feel that, but he felt much better wielding it than he ever did with the previous one. 

“You have grown so much.” Akaashi said, his voice surprisingly warm. Hinata couldn’t fight the tears pooling in his eyes. He wasn’t even trying.

“Thanks to you both… I wanted to apologize, to say how sorry I am you got separated and…”

“It’s alright. “Here, Akaashi gave him a brief hug.” You will be a wonderful king, you will see. And now excuse me, I believe there is a certain wizard sulking, I need to go to him.”

And with that, Akaashi was gone, enveloped in Bokuto’s enthusiastic embrace. 

Hinata allowed himself to look at them for a short while, as his heart finally got rid of the guilt. Now everything was alright. He fixed whatever he broke that night. The curse was gone.

“I assume you are not coming back with me… What shall I say to the rest?”

Bokuto looked away from Akaashi for a second, to give Hinata an irritated look.

“I don’t know, think of something. I died, I am searching for a mystical island, I got trapped in a tree, or in an amber… Be creative, kid, you are a politician!”

Then, Bokuto turned back to Akaashi and the two of them were lost in each other once again.

Hinata didn’t really mind.

As he made his way back through the forest, he made a small wish, hoping that the Fate could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay,
> 
> Once again a weird AU from me. Did I just mix 'Haikyuu', 'Once and Future King' and 'Ladyhawke'? Yes, yes I did. Shame on me. Did I add some of 'Le Morte Darthur', like a nerd that I am? Absolutely.
> 
> Bokuto is half-demon because in some versions of the legend, Merlin is a son of a demon and a nun, so it worked for me.  
> Akaashi is Nimueh, the Lady (Lord) of the lake, Archimedes and Isabeu all in once because... Just because? 
> 
> Hinata is probably in love with Kageyama, his Lancelot, so I guess the rest of this story would be really either a crack or a heavy angst, so let's stop here. 
> 
> I'll be grateful for opinions, this is my first time writing Hinata and I'm not sure if I managed to make him believeable. What is Hinata's wish? Who knows. ( Me, but shhh)


End file.
